Disturbia
"Disturbia" by Rihanna ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4. Dancer *Multicolored hair, both pink and dark blue *Her dress follows the same pattern, also being multi-colored, pink and a dark shade of blue *Her dress consists of various spikes *Black Platform high heels. Background Weird room with glowing colors (possibly electric wires). At the chorus the room goes black. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Put your hands on your legs. Gold Move 3: Lower your hands and bend down. DisturbiaGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 DisturbiaGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup Disturbia has a Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *'Disturbia' *Pump Up The Volume *Make The Party (Don't Stop) *Dance All Nite *Never Gonna Give You Up *We No Speak Americano *Let's Go To The Mall *Are You Gonna Go My Way *Good Feeling (Extreme/Alternative Mode) *She's Got Me Dancin' *Cosmic Girl *Barbra Streisand (Extreme/Alternative Mode) Puppet Master Mode Disturbia ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Disturbia' * Flower Power/Man On The Moon/Pin-Up Kick/Swan Walk * Four Corners/Rainbow/No Way/Heel 'N' Toes * Cocktail/Funny Frog/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotic Slaps * Tear It Up/Pull Down/Sporty Clap/Wonder Wave * Hey Dude/Vogueing Queen/Prime Time/Beach Combing * Girl Power/Puppet/Double Punch/Shuffling * Dog Call/Seesaw/Hippie Groove/The Winner * Skater Groove/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Techno Tonic * Cheer Guitar/Whip And Circle/Party Boy/Box Step * Girating Mustache/Cosmic Shooter/80's Twist/Goofy Walk * Smelly Boy/Hopscotch Jump/Aerobic Punch/Shoot Em Up * Football Boy/Claws/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Move Your Body/Neon Robotics/Indian Swing/Push It * Nerdy Braces/Moon Walker/Chosen/Bouncer * Dude Dance/Robotic Repeat/Windscreen Wiper/Here And Now * Hands 'N' Hips/Smooth Kazatchok/Watch Out/Get Gone * Hammer Time/Goalie/Fashion Snap/Birdie * The Dancefloor/Fighting Santa/Shake Your Fists/Sunset Swing * Mod's Madness/Knee Pop/Joggers Jig/Super Groove * Tribal Samba/Punch It/Hi All/Vahine * Dirty Punch/Punch the Sky/Fast Hands/Hypnotic Hands * Dog Fight/Posh/Locking/Sweet Caress * You/Dancing Devil/Spanish Groove/Hot n_ColdTear It Up * Cheerleader/Cosmic Punch/Walking Wave/Pendulum Whip * Macho Lasso/Tex Mex Rodeo/Push Me Pull Me/Goofy Skipping * Hitch Up/Happy Clap/Run 'N' Bounce/Cyber Pose * Locomotion/Goalie Grind/Party Wings/Thunder Punch * Fitness Punch/Flying Frog/African Swim/Malibu Waves * Disturbia Appearances in Mashups Disturbia ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''Disturbia' * So What * Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) * Ain't No Other Man * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Just Dance * Gentleman * #thatPOWER * Just A Gigolo * I Kissed A Girl * Ghostbusters * Where Have You Been Captions Disturbia ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beat It * Crawl * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake * Fever * Hands Up * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Side Claws * Windmill Trivia *This is the fourth song by Rihanna that is on any of the Just Dance games. S.O.S. was on Just Dance 2, Pon de Replay is a DLC on Just Dance 2 and is also available on Just Dance Best Of (Greatest Hits), Only Girl (In The World) is available as a Target exclusive on Just Dance 3 and in Just Dance Best Of (Greatest Hits), and Umbrella are on Just Dance 4. However, in the PAL region, Umbrella isn't available on the Wii unless you buy the special edition. *The dancer in this song is on both the NTSC and PAL covers of Just Dance 4. *This is the queen song on Just Dance 4, meaning she is the most commonly seen dancer and used when advertising. *The dancer is supposed to be evil. ** Despite this, she can be seen slightly smiling at some points of the song. *This is an avatar for the dancer on every game. In Just Dance 4, you can get it in the wheel of prizes. In ''Just Dance 2014, it must be purchased by 5 Mojos. In Just Dance 2015, you need the save data from before games. *"S**t" is censored. It was only censored once in the middle of the whole song *The dancer has a lightning on her face on the PAL box art but it appears as a triangle on actual gameplay. * The gold move is not valid in the Rock 'N' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) mashup. * Her face is slightly visible Gallery Disturbia_3.jpg disturbiateaser.jpg|Teaser disturbiajustdance4.jpg|Disturbia File:DisturbiaShape1.png|Disturbia as it appears on the menu disturbiacoach1.jpg disturbiacoach2.jpg File:Disturbia.png File:Disturbia JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' avatar 75.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos File:Rihanna - Disturbia File:Just Dance 4 - Disturbia - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Disturbia (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Disturbia Puppet Master Mode Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4